A guardian and a girlfriend
by Th3goodguy
Summary: After a trageic accident a certain teenaged raven haired teenager is forced to find another place of residence. However, this soon presents benefits to his situation, for his new guardian gives him something in a way his mother couldn't.
1. Chapter 1

A guardian and girlfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! I like it, I enjoy the fanfics, but I don't own it! Only the plot.

Chapter one: The morning

Ash: 17

Drew: 18 (couple months older than May)

Misty: 18

May: 18

Tracey: 19

Brock: 20

Gary: 17

Delia:44

….His friend despised seeing him like this. 'How could this happen to him? Why did this happen to him?' Was the only thought that came to their mind. Ash and his life long companion just sat their with Ash resting in their arms. However the worst is not yet over, at least not for Ash.

It is currently 6:30 a.m. Thursday in Kanto, and the scenery is of the Ketchum residence where we see a set of first floor lights flicker on through the window. Inside, we see a raven haired teenager in the household's kitchen, preparing breakfast for himself.

(Ash) " yaaaawn, man I'm tired. I got to remember to not let Pikachu have soda with caffeine in it." Just as he said this the recently mentioned electric mouse comes scampering down the steps. (Pikachu) "Pi pi Pika pi!" Good morning Ash! The adorable mouse said as it finished its climb down the stairs, then afterwards, jumped up and body hugged its trainers head. Ash accepted the usual morning greeting and laughed. (Ash) " Mornin' buddy, you slept pretty well after having all that Pepsi and sugar crashed on the stairs last night!" (I do not own Pepsi) The young master says comically to his best Pokemon friend. Pikachu blushed at this as it remembered its rambunctious behavior of the night before.

Flashback**********************************

Brock, Ash, and Misty were hanging out at Ash's house and talking about their adventures they had before high school and Ash's season on the football team and what he'd be doing for the rest of the year. Brock, the school's clinic assistant for the students Pokemon, and for the chance to hit on nurse joy, is the first of the trio to begin the conversation. (Brock) "Ash, you've been up against legendary pokemon, had to save the world, became the youngest registered pokemon master, faced team rocket, and have been badgered by Misty's mallet…" Speaking as if he were a interviewer for ESPN. After he said that last comment, Misty violently yanked Brock to the ground by his ear. (Misty) "I told you I got over that!" She said, infuriated that Brock had once again, teased her about how she used to treat Ash and him. Grasping his once non-abused ear while laying on the ground. (Brock) "Yeah, I see the progress." Ash chuckles at his comment but instantly ceases when Misty gives him the death glare. Returning to the first topic, Brock moves on with what he was talking about. (Brock) "…. where was I? Oh yeah!" Appearing to have quickly recovered from Misty's abuse. "Yet you managed to get through football all season, practically without a scratch!" Brock says this as if in a way of saying 'How is it that _this _didn't hurt you?'

When his older friend finished, Ash blushed as he just remembered something about one of his friends' characteristics that, until now, he hadn't admitted out loud. (Ash) "Yeah, that's because I know if I did get hurt Misty'd probably kill whoever did it to me. Lives were at stake! It wouldn't have been like that time at the Orange islands, where she could swim to save me, instead she'd have chased down somebody as if they stole her purse and Togetic." Misty turned as red as a cherry at her friend's statement, to avoid embarrassment she turned her head away so that neither of the guys could see. When she was able to return to a normal facial color she looked back and responded. (Misty) "Well what do you expect? I'd feel bad if something happened to you, especially since you did keep your promise about paying me back for my bike all those years ago. And when we were at the Orange islands back then, you still owed me." She said with a wink. The three laughed at the old joke.

Ash was just about to take a sip from his drink when his fluffy, yellow companion hopped up on the table that they sat around and looked at its trainer. (Pikachu) "Pi chu pika pika pi pika pi?" What's that you're drinking Ash? It asked with curiosity after smelling the sweet aroma of the beverage. (Ash) "Something called soda, it's kind of like liquid candy. (He had a sudden expression of fear and realization.) Speaking of, I don't think you should have any." The raven haired trainer said as he came to imagine the virtual horror of his electric friend having soda. (Pikachu) "Chaaaa!" Awwww! The little Pokemon pouted at the result of it's trainer's comment. Misty and Brock chuckled at the mouse's anguish. (Misty) "C'mon Ash. Let the little guy live a little. Really what would be so bad about him having a taste?" It was bad enough that when she said this that Pikachu gave Ash its cute pouty, begging face. He also had to see Misty's beautiful smile that he would give up daylight for just to see. As usual, he wasn't going to openly say that last part. (Ash) "Oh alright, I guess Pikachu can have a little." Ash spoke defeated by the two.

Ash put his cup down so Pikachu could drink from it. Leaning forward slightly, the electric mouse sipped a couple times and licked it's lips. For a moment Pikachu seemed normal, however that quickly changed. The yellow creature's eye pupils became tiny dots and a huge smile stretched across it's face. Attempting to prevent the prolonging of the madness to come Ash, in an instant, pulled the cup away yet in vain. Pikachu hopped on the adjacent shoulder relative to the cup's holder and ran across Ash's collar, in pursuit of the delicious beverage. The trainer and Pokemon kept at playing keep away for a while, during which the other two trainers simply enjoyed watching the event.

Pikachu soon grew tired of chasing the beverage and lightly shocked its master so that it could take the cup. (Ash) "Cough, cough. Hey, Pikachu, come back here! I knew this was a bad idea!" The raven haired teen shouted as he tried to chase his Pokemon who, despite running on it's hind legs, was able to stay ahead while carrying the cup. (Pikachu) " Pi pika pika pi chu, pikachu pika!" This is the greatest thing since ketchup, its mine! As the two were running Pikachu began to drink and run at the same time, and eventually killed the rest of Ash's soda. Fortunately, due to all the chasing and sugar, Pikachu slowed down and curled up on the stairs as it went to sleep. (Ash) Back with Brock and Misty "Well at least he's asleep." He said looking at his two friends snickering at his previous situation. (Misty) "At least you know better now than to let him have soda." She said with a wink at the end.(Ash) "Yeah, and to try to not fall for your cute smile." _Oh crap, did I say that out loud! _He thought screaming in his head. Misty lit up at this and had a huge smile on her face. (Misty) "I have a cute smile!"

Ash was just finishing from cleaning up breakfast when he finished recalling the events of the day before. He was about to grab his school bag and car Keys when his mother, Delia, came down the steps ready to head out for work. (Delia) "Hi sweetie, heading for school?" She asked, obviously as though she has said the same phrase many times before. Ash didn't mind though, he'd only been home for less than three years since he completed his journey and all the traveling he did made him want to be around her more often. (Ash) "Yup, today's the first school battle team game, so I can't wait to get there!" His mother smiled at him, she remembered all the times he'd get excited about another adventure, then go off for months to years at a time. (Delia) "I'm glad honey, you hardly ever get to battle anymore and I think it's good that you're able to do something in school that you take interest in." She says to him in a motherly tone, showing her support for him. (Ash) "Thanks mom! You're gonna be there right?" He asks in desire for a 'yes' answer. (Delia) "You bet I am." She says, reassuring him that she intends on coming.

Happy with what he got as response, he grabbed his bag and keys then turned to his mother and gave her hug and a kiss on the cheek. (Ash) "Love you mom, see ya later!" Speaking while walking to the door. (Delia) "Love you sweety, I'll see you at your match." The mother said before he went out the door.

What the two don't know however, is that this day will change their lives forever. That the fate of the events to come will alter them and those around them as well.

Chapter One is done, sorry for the semi-cliffy. Review, lecture, acuse, whatever. Hope you enjoyed this ch. Of the fanfic. Read on!


	2. A ride

A guardian and girlfriend

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever have own(ed) Poke'mon. The plot of this story is the only thing that I can say is mine. So there.

A/n: So here's the next chapter for those who are interested. It's been a while since I thought of this story, mainly because I have had little inspiration. L But now I'm back and ready for more! So heeeeeere's chapter two. Read on AaML fans!

Chapter two: A ride

Ash exited his house, running out the front door to his car. He opened the driver's side back passenger door and tossed his backpack in, then hopped in the driver's seat of his vehicle. Buckling his seat belt, Ash put his keys in his right hand and slipped them into the ignition. After turning the key he noticed that the car wouldn't start. Once more he turned the slot only to be met with the same reaction. (Ash) "No, no! Aw c'mon!" That's when he looked over at the light that had indicated he was out of gas. He had completely forgotten that he needed to go to a station and refill his tank, not realizing that he only had enough fuel to get him home yesterday from school.

Cursing under his breath, he lectured himself for not being more responsible about refilling the gas in his car's fuel tank. This was seriously getting on his nerves. Arriving late to school was one of the worst things that could happen for him. Showing up late meant that he would have to stay after school which wouldn't normally bother him, but today he wanted to be able to leave on time since he would have to come back at five for his battle team match. Ash did not have a problem being at school, in fact it was somewhat fun for him. But staying longer because of a stupid tardy really bugged him.

There was another reason he loathed the very idea of not arriving on time. His teachers always gave an annoying lecture whenever he entered the classroom minutes after the bell rang. "Couldn't they just mark me late and let that be that," he thought to himself. It seemed that every year of his high school life that his first block teacher was always uptight about students coming in after they were supposed to. And every year it seemed that his teachers gave him the most flak than the other students in his class. This year was no different.

Knowing that he couldn't get himself to school he questioned if he should ask his mother for a ride. He decided against this, she had to get to work and he didn't want to inconvenience her. Unfortunately he was quickly running out of options to get to school without getting marked off late or pulling others away from their schedule. He started to walk in the direction of the school from his driveway and onto the road, accepting that he would just have to put up with his obnoxious teachers for the day.

Out of desperation he considered calling Gary, his lifelong rival, to give him a ride to school. That is if he weren't likely already driving his and the school's cheerleaders instead. Ash was easily annoyed at how smug and superior Gary acted. He regretted even considering riding in the same vehicle as him. But still, this left him without a chance to get to school as fast as he needed to. He put the thought aside and continued to move along the road that laid next to the lawn of his home.

A car came pulling up next to him just after he had reached the corner of the gate to his house. It was an aqua blue convertible with it's top down and a orange haired driver at the wheel. Ash ceased to walk as he looked at who was driving the car that had come along side him. He smiled as he saw a familiar face greet him with a smile of her own. (Misty) "Hey Ash! Why are you walking? Are you trying to be the last kid to show up to school?" Sarcastically speaking, she actually figured that there must have been a reason for him not driving. His smile slightly faded as he was reminded of his car situation. (Ash) "No! My freakin' car is out of gas because numb skull here…" Pointing to himself when he referred to the "numb skull" part of his statement. (Ash (cont.)) "… forgot to refill the stupid tank! Well since I'd be otherwise screwed, do you mind if I ride with you?" He asked her sweetly in hopes of getting a positive response.

She smiled warmly at him, it always made her happy when it seemed Ash needed her for help. Misty waved her hand as a gesture for him to get in. (Misty) "Alright, hop in feather head." Giggling a little as she called him by one of the few nicknames she had given him. Though he did not share the sentiment in the same way, grumbling at being teased for his hair style. However, ever so being a gentleman, he thanked her for giving him the ride. Ash tossed his bag in the back and put himself in the front passenger seat beside Misty.

Kanto High School was about a fifteen minute drive from Ash's house. During which, a raven haired teen had already thanked his red head companion what seemed at least a hundred times. (Misty) "Ash, it's really okay. You don't need to thank me so many times." She knew he was just being polite due to his sweet nature, but for her she actually was thankful that they were sharing a ride together. (Ash) "Sorry Mist. It's just that it took me like, a million times of saying sorry to get you to forgive me about braking your bike." Poor choice of words on his part as a vein grew in annoyance on Misty's forehead. (Misty) **"That's because you always seemed to forget why I was following you around in the first place!" **They were both taken aback by this. Sure she may have followed him around because of the bike at first, but eventually she had a whole different reason for following him across the region.

Hurt slightly from her statement, Ash struggled to keep a brave face, doing his best not to sound sad. (Ash) "Alright then miss Waterflower, then how come you kept in touch with me if the only reason for you being with me was the bike?" Confident that he could get the upper hand in this argument. Blushing a deep red, Misty couldn't help but smile while she tried to think of a come back. She could just say that it was because they had become such great friends but she was worried that would stick her in the "friend zone." Or worse, he could end up thinking of her as a "sister." _Anything but that! _She thought. (Misty) "Uuum? Oh! You know Ash, you still haven't answered my question!" Her tone as sly as her smile. (Ash) "What question?" Not having a clue what the girl next to him was talking about. (Misty) "Last night I asked you if I had a cute smile and all you said was 'wow look at the time, I really gotta do my homework so see you later guys!' Which is funny 'cause I remember how proud Mrs. Ketchum was when you told her you managed to get a month ahead in doing your homework. So I ask again; do I have a cute smile?"

Now he was stuck. There was no way for him to wiggle out of this and Misty knew it. With no other option he gave in and just came out with his answer. (Ash) "Sigh. Yeah Mist, you've got the greatest smile I've ever seen." His face was over whelmed with red, making his head look like a tomato with hair. In her head, Misty was extremely giddy, she couldn't believe how easy it was to get him to say that. Who cares if she used it to avoid embarrassing herself, it's not like- (Ash) "Hey wait a sec! You didn't answer my question either. (Misty) "Heh-heh!" _Now what do I do? _

A/n: Alright so there's my next chapter, sorry if it's bad, I tried. Anyways, I now command the to review, flame, or whatever. Just review darn it!


End file.
